The present invention relates to a self-standing traveling toy and more particularly to a radio-controlled self-standing traveling toy.
Various types of conventional radio-controllable traveling toys have been known in the art. Most of such the conventional radio-controllable traveling toys show stable traveling performance through four or more wheels or caterpillars.
In the above circumstances, it has been required to provide a more attractive traveling toy than the conventional radio-controllable traveling toys showing normal traveling performances, wherein the attractive traveling toy is required to show a unique traveling performance and a unique feature which are quite different from stable and normal traveling performances.